naruto_vrgfandomcom-20200213-history
Specialties
A Specialty in Naruto VRG determines statistics of the character as well as beginning paths that the character may take. Choosing a specialty is a requirement for creating a new character, and will be a determining factor in the beginning experiences of the player. The Specialty of a character may be dictated depending on if they have chosen a clan or not. NinJutsu Specialist : Main article: NinJutsu Specialist A NinJutsu Specialist is a Shinobi that has dedicated themselves to mastering the innumerable amount of NinJutsu. The Nature Affinity of the character will have the most beginning impact on a NinJutsu specialist, if they remain a NinJutsu specialist. If the Release Skill for their affinity is taught by their particular village's Academy, they will be required to learn it before graduation is possible. Advantages A NinJutsu Specialist begins Naruto VRG with a larger Chakra Pool than other specialists, allowing them to use more skills and techniques, that require chakra, than other specialists on average. Also, as an added bonus all NinJutsu will be more effective when performed by a NinJutsu specialist, if only slightly. Fire Release jutsu will be hotter when used by a NinJutsu specialist than if used by a TaiJutsu specialist of the same "skill" level. Disadvantages TaiJutsu Specialist : Main article: TaiJutsu Specialist TaiJutsu Specialists have chosen to train their bodies, pushing them to the outermost limits that they can achieve. They use their bodies as their weapons in most situations, and will be able to avoid incoming attacks with great speed and then counter them with one of the many styles of TaiJutsu that exist. Advantages A TaiJutsu Specialist begins Naruto VRG with higher Strength, Speed, Stamina, and Endurance than other specialists, this allows them to last longer in combat, and deal large amounts of trauma with their martial arts prowess to their opponents. Disadvantages TaiJutsu Specialists suffer from the lowest starting Chakra Pool levels and the least amount of Chakra Control than other specialists, making other Shinobi Arts difficult to use effectively and limiting the amount of times they can use the chakra-consuming techniques that they do know. GenJutsu Specialist : Main article: GenJutsu Specialist Advantages A GenJutsu Specialist begins Naruto VRG with the greatest amount of Chakra Control out of all the specialists, allowing them to manipulate the Chakra within another's mind in order to cast GenJutsu. This amount of Chakra Control will also allow them to utilize all techniques efficiently, without wasting much Chakra, if any at all. Disadvantages GenJutsu specialists also begin with the lowest Strength, Speed, Stamina, and Endurance of all the specialists. Jack-Of-All Trades : Main article: Jack-Of-All Trades Advantages A Jack-Of-All Trades will begin Naruto VRG with a baseline in all statistics, but will see the quickest growth in whatever area he wishes to enhance as he chooses to do so. All Specialists have a strong area in which they excel, the Jack-Of-All Trades is able to decide on the fly what they will choose to do. Disadvantages They are initially the least powerful of all Specialists (and by extension Sub-Specialists) because of their lack of specialized abilities. Sensor-type Shinobi : Main article: Sensor-type Shinobi A Sensory Ninja is one that specializes in the locating of enemy and allied shinobi by entering an almost meditative state to “feel” the chakra of those around them. A rare gift, most ninja are only able to feel large changes of chakra when at a relatively close distance, but sensory shinobi are able to feel and distinguish between chakra. To them, it is like a sixth sense and this way they cannot lose a target - sensory ninja are invaluable members in any squad. To enhance the amount of Sensor-type Shinobi's a new Regulation has been placed. For every ninety-nine new characters that are not Sensor-type Shinobi, one new character will be relegated to the Sensor-type Shinobi specialty. Advantages Sensor-type Shinobi begin Naruto VRG with a constant awareness of Chakra around them. This allows them to discern if there are living beings within a certain radius around them. Sensor-type Shinobi have an equal amount of Chakra Control to beginning GenJutsu Specialists, allowing them to utilize Chakra incredibly efficiently. Disadvantages Sensor-type Shinobi begin Naruto VRG with below average Strength, Speed, and Endurance due to their non-combative specialty. Sensor-type Shinobi will also suffer from slightly lower than average Chakra Pools. Category:Avatar Creation Category:Specialists